Changed For You
by Anders122
Summary: When Sydney finds out the secret to her missing two years, all hell breaks loose. But did she get it wrong? Maybe the person she thought took her was in fact the person who saved her. FINISHED.
1. The Nightmare

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ALIAS if I did I would have made Sark and Sydney be together in the FIRST episode!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review this other wise i won't write this AMAZING fanfiction! This Fanfiction is about Sark and Sydney getting together on a mission but what is Sarks motive, why does he want to help her? PLEASE REVIEW!

Changed For You

Chapter One

Sydney was sitting in a darkened room. She tensed as someone began stroking her hair. "Hush," the male's voice said, "Hush my sweet Sydney."

The room was cold and Sydney shivered, she felt blood trickle down her cheek and into her mouth. Sydney tried to move her arms but found she was chained to a chair. The heavy steal chains dug into Sydney's wrists. She winced.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" she muttered quietly, it hurt her throat to talk loudly.

"I am so sorry. Soon, my love, soon you will learn. Soon it will all become clear."

Sydney Bristow gasped as the telephone rang loudly, making her jump in fright. She struggled out of the warmth of her bed blankets to look at the clock beside her bed. It read 3.48am.

She rubbed her forehead, _What was with that dream?_ she thought to herself. _Who's voice was that? It was so … real._

The telephone rang again shrilly, waking her up out of her dazed thoughts. She leaned over to her bedside table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Joey's Pizza." It was Sydney's handler, Michael Vaughn.

Sydney sighed tiredly, "Sorry, wrong number." She turned and hanged the phone back up.

"Damn CIA." Sydney hissed to herself, before getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.


	2. Early Morning Meetings

Chapter Two

Sydney Bristow has been a secret agent for a couple of years now. Sometimes she had to stop herself and think, am I really a spy? Is this really real? Other times, she wished it wasn't. Like last year, where she had found out she had been missing for two whole years, with no memory of it whatsoever. Recently, she began having these nightmares. Flashbacks to things Sydney couldn't remember doing, couldn't remember seeing.

Now, Sydney worked for the CIA and was also a double agent for a horrible crime alliance called SD-6, as was her Father, Jack Bristow. For a few years, Sydney had been told that SD-6 were the good guys, but she soon learnt the truth when she told her fiancé about her job and came home one day to find he had been murdered.

She had never really gotten over him. She promised herself she would not let go until SD-6 and Arvin Sloane, the head of the corporation, were bought to justice. One day Sydney would get Sloane for all the pain he had caused people, especially her. One day that heartless man would die.

But now, things had slowly been changing for Sydney. After finding out she had been missing for two years, Sydney had gotten a new view of life. Time was not to be wasted – life was just too precious. She wished things had stayed the same as they were before she had gone missing. That way, Vaughn and her would still be together and he wouldn't have married that … that … cow. Lauren Reed her name was. There was something about her, she was definitely hiding something, and Sydney knew it.

Sydney wished she knew what had happened to her in those two years, but all the information she had so far was a long, ugly scar on the right side of her stomach. Sometimes it hurt. Really hurt. But she tried not to think about it too much.

Maybe Vaughn had rung to arrange a meeting because he had found out some helpful news about her missing two years? Or maybe he was just ringing to tell her a counter mission for some tiring SD-6 mission. Great.

Sydney walked into the cold abandoned warehouse where her and Vaughn usually met with her arms crossed, she was not happy.

"This better be important because, in case the thought didn't cross your mind, it's four o'clock in the morning!" Sydney snapped angrily.

"Hello to you too." Vaughn said smiling. He was wearing his usual suit and tie, his blonde hair all over the place, obviously he had not been too happy to be called here either. "We have just been given Intel that a man named Roger Langston, who is an ex SD-6 Agent, has bought a Rambaldi Manuel script. Sloane is obviously going to tell you to go and retrieve it. There is a camera hidden within this brooch, you will take photos of the script and give them to us. Get as much information as you can at your meeting at SD-6 so we can get some Intel. It is too risky for you to steal the original and hand Sloane a fake, so we'll go with photos for now. Any questions?" asked Vaughn as he yawned.

"No, it is way to early in the morning for my brain to even attempt functioning." Sydney said while turning around and walking back to her car.  
"Good luck." Vaughn whispered, so quietly that even he couldn't hear himself.

Things had never been the same between them after Sydney found out that he was married. There was not point being friends either, if she was constantly going to have to compete with the women he loves. Avoidance seemed to be the only option at this point.

So far, it wasn't really working that well.


	3. The Plan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alias or any of the characters bla bla bla ...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is a little longer so I hope you enjoy it. This fan fic's timeline is set just after the Season 2 Finale. Please review or I won't write. Thanks to Nicole (Seth's Girl) for doing some awsome editing :)

Changed

Chapter Four

Sydney sleepily walked into the SD-6 Conference room where Sloane was waiting for all his agents to arrive. She took her usual seat in between her father and Dixon, her partner. Sadly, Dixon didn't know about the lie he was being tricked into believing and Sydney could do nothing to tell him. Not yet, anyway.

"Morning Sydney," smiled Sloane, Sydney smiled back as she settled herself into the comfy leather chairs. "Good morning Sloane. Dad, Dixon." She looked around. The room's walls were made from glass, with black blinds closed all around them secretively. Doors to Sydney's right opened and a short, frazzled looking man walked in. Sydney smiled at him warmly, "Hey Marshall!"

Marshall was SD-6's op-tech man and personally, Sydney felt he was one of the only reasons she continued to work for Sloane.

"Hi everyone, Sydney." He nodded at her in return as he sat down across from her, putting a stylish bag and necklace in front of him. He turned expectantly to his idol, his boss, Mr. Sloane.

"Nice tie Mr. Sloane. Oh, wait, now I remember, I gave it to you for your birthday! Do you like it? Oh, you must, seeing as your there … and wearing it … looks great with your complexion by the way." He said this all so quickly; he had to take one large gulp of air afterwards.

"Yes, hello Marshall." Sloane said, embarrassingly. He quickly recovered and said, looking around, "We have just received Intel that a former SD-6 Agent named Roger Langston has bought a painting, which has a Rambaldi Manuel Script on the back, for 80 million dollars. We believe that the Rambaldi Script will help uncover Sydney's missing two years and also provide us with some additional information to that we have already recovered of the amazing Rambaldi."

Sydney listens to Sloane in shock. _This is it. I'm going to learn about my past, _thinks Sydney.

Sloane clicked a button and a picture presumably of Mr Langston appeared on the large TV screens in front of them.

"Sydney you will be going in as a reporter for a magazine, your job is to steal the Rambaldi Script and bring it safely here. Your flight leaves in an hour." Sloane informed her as he handed her a package full of extra information for her mission.

"Great." Sydney said bitterly.

"Marshall will be accompanying you, Sydney. The Art Galleries security system is quite unique, so it will be best to have our op-tech man with you on this mission."

"What?" Marshall said looking around, as if looking for another op-tech man. "Me? Fly? Remember last time, Sydney? On the plane? Marshall and flying do not go together, no way." He exaggerated the 'no', giving it a few more syllables than it needed.

Sloane gave him a stern look.

"In an hour? I'll go pack." Marshall said weakly.

Sydney grinned; _maybe with Marshall it won't be so horrible_.

She stood up and met Marshall at the door. "Sydney," he said urgently. "I'm so sorry but I lost your jacket with the parachute imbedded in it, you know, that I had last time? I don't think I am going to have enough time to make another one for you …"

Sydney patted his shoulder thoughtfully, "Marshall, have you been watching _Lost _again?"

Sydney quickly rushed home with Marshall.

"Nice house, Sydney." He said, poking around the place.

"Thankyou!" she said. She opened up her wardrobe. "Now, let's get this disguise together. Marshall, I'll be ready in a second."

"Ok, cool. I'll just wait outside. Away from where you are getting changed. Maybe watch some TV. Sit, try to relax. Not think about flying."

"Calm down Marshall, we'll be fine."

"Sure. Sure we will." Marshall said slowly, not sounding very convinced. He turned around, heading to the living room.

Sydney shut the door, smiling after him. Marshall was so … crazy.


	4. Anxious Passengers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alias or any of its hilarious characters. Though I do wish I thought of Marshall and Sark myself. God, I get sick of saying this.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a funny chapter, I laughed out loud while writing it. Well me, (Nicole) while I was editing it. Mainly because Annabelle wrote "how embarrassing" alot in the chapter before I changed it. Ha. Ok, enjoy and review!

Changed

Chapter Five

"I can't feel my hand Marshall."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to. I just get little nervy. Do you think this belt is tight enough? I have it on the tightest but still it feels just the teensiest weensiest loose, I might just get the flight attendant-"

"Marshall. No. Calm down. Your belt is fine, for most of the flight, you don't even need to have it on."

"Not have it on? Sydney, are you mad? What if the engines suddenly go into over drive and we are left to cling to our chairs in fear as we plunge towards the ocean? The gravitational force of the air pumping through our ears and mouths will not enable us to move very well, if at all, leaving us to perish with no seatbelt on! I think I would like to have my belt on then, Sydney."

She looked down at her belt. She tightened it nervously as Marshall opened and closed his mouth, making clanking noises with his teeth. She turned to him.

"I can't handle the pressure change that well."

"Just hold your fingers to your ears-"

The engine of the plane started. Two little kids across from Sydney and Marshall giggled to themselves with excitement. Marshall looked over at them.

"Why are they laughing? What's funny? What's that noise, Sydney? Is the plane about to start, like, flying? Oh God. I need a vomit bag, I need a –"

"VOMIT BAG!" Sydney screamed. A flight attendant ran to her side. Sydney snatched it out of her hands and handed it to Marshall just in time.

"You might want to get us a few more of those. Long flight and all." Sydney said lamely.


	5. Unexpected Nuisances

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the ALIAS characters, J.J does :)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The story is starting to build up here, and I left a bit of a cliff hanger at the end - I hope you enjoy it and review or I won't bother writing it.

Changed

Chapter Five

Sydney arrived at the front of Mr Langston's Mansion in a black van where Marshall explains to Sydney what gadgets she is to use, to steal the Manuel script.

"Ok so to get past the camera's, press the top of this diamond ring and all security cameras within fifty metres will be dismantled for three minutes. Pretty cool, huh? Thought of it in my lunch break. Oh, and here is what looks like a very stylish and snazzy bag. Right?"

Sydney nodded. The bag was silver, and shined in the light. It had three small black feathers attached to one corner and between the feathers a black pearl.

"Very pretty." Sydney said.

Marshall blushed, "My Mum thought so. Oh, anyway, press the pearl and it will scramble up the power in the building, leaving the whole mansion in darkness for thirty seconds. When you reach the door that the script is behind, pull this feather, " Marshall signified to the top feather, "and the door should open up. But only for eleven seconds, so get in and out quickly, or you're trapped inside. Got it?"

Sydney nodded. "Do I look alright?"

Marshall blushed, "You look great! Oh, and love the brooch. Nice touch."

"Thanks." Sydney said. She tapped the CIA op-tech tenderly. How was she going to get in and out within eleven seconds when she has to take photos of every page of this Rambaldi script for the CIA? It was going to be tricky. "Ok, wish me luck!" she stepped out into the setting sunlight.

"Hello, I'm Annabelle Smith. I am the reporter at Gossip Central magazine, I have been sent to do a report on the painting." said Sydney in her best British accent. Recently, she had gotten pretty good at it. It was strange, before her missing two years, the only good accent she could do really, really well was a French one.

"Yes, Mr Langston is expecting you." said the guard, while un-doing the rope, which allows you to enter the million dollar mansion in London's trendy part of town.

"Thankyou so much." she said, holding her keyboard in front of her tightly as she walked up the stairs and into the large dining hall where the party was being held. She looked around. There was a band playing in the corner of the hall and people mingling in the centre of it. She turned to her left and saw the painting. There had to be at least fifty people admiring it. She walked over to it, pretending to write notes, but really assessing the area, checking for guards etc. The painting has a glass framing surrounding it, as well as a touch sensor (which would alarm the police about the brake in, silently). The only indication that there was a door on the glass was a small diamond doorknob. Snazzy. Sydney was going to have to hurry, if in eleven seconds she wasn't out, it would close, the power and cameras would come back on and everyone would be able to see her through the glass. Sydney, without getting anyone's attention, studied the frame. Sydney couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by someone staring at her from behind. She slowly and cautiously moved around to see the last person she was hoping to bump into.

Sydney moaned. "Not you."


	6. Work With You?

DISCLAIMER: Me not own Alias, but me do love Alias.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For all the short chapters previous to this, now it is all made up for. This chapter is like 8 pages long! Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it.

Changed

Chapter Eight

"Why hello Ms Smith if that's your name, is it not?" Julian Sark said. Sydney and Sark weren't exactly best pals. Well, if anything, they were basically each other's nemesis'.  
"Yes, that is me … and you are?" Sydney's heart skipped a beat. SD-6 didn't know Sark was here.  
"Julian Sark, nice to meet you Miss Smith. But please, Sark will do." he said while shaking Sydney's hand. She noticed his hand was rather soft. Sark was a pretty boy; there was no doubt about that. He probably spent more time in front of the mirror then actually on missions. Sydney noticed how sharp he looked in his Armani suit, with his blonde hair looking all messy yet neat. There was definitely something about him.

"Please excuse me Mr Sark as I'm rather…busy at the moment." Sydney said as she turned around. She quickly darted into the female toilets and checked herself over in the mirror.

Sark looked at her as she walked away with a glint in his eye.

Her bright blue silk dress looked stunning on Sydney's figure. The fabric hung in all the right places. Sydney adjusted her handbag on her shoulder and checked that she hadn't lost any of SD-6's op-tech items. Nope, everything was there. Good. She turned to walk out again, ready to avoid Sark at any cost when …

"Testing, one, two, three … testing …"

"Ow!" Sydney put her hand to her ear. She wasn't expecting to hear the sharp pain of Marshall's voice just yet.

"Sydney? Sydney, are you OK?"

"Marshall! What are you doing?" Sydney hastily checked to make sure no one was in the cubicles. Lucky, no one was there.

"Sorry Sid, I was just checking it was working. Is it a little loud?"

"Just a bit." Sydney winced.

"Sorry."

"Can you just erm … wait 'til I am in the vault? I'll hook into you if I have any problems, ok?"

"Ok. Good luck. Stay safe. All that."

"Thanks, Marshall. Be careful too."

"What? In the van? Have there been instances where people have stolen the van? The van I'm in?"

"Bye Marshall."

Sydney clicked the earpiece off. She sighed heavily. As she opened the door she walked straight into a blonde haired, blue-eyed man.

"Tonight must be our night, Ms Smith. We can't get enough of each other." he paused. "Sorry to be so rude, Ms Smith, but we need to talk about the mission your supposably on. I am as well here to steal the painting and, I was wondering…if you would trust me enough to work together in stealing it."

Sydney's mind felt like it has turned to mush. "Ex-excuse me?" she managed to stutter out. "What did you say?"

"Me, work with you. I know you need this painting and I wish to help you."

"Look, I don't know what you're on these days, Sark, but if you think for one second I would want to work with _you_,"

"I believe I have some piece of information that you acquire rather urgently, Annabelle." Sark cut in.

"What would that be?" Sydney asked.

"Some information on your missing two years. I know where to find it. Let me work with you on stealing this painting and I will tell you the information. You can go ahead and hand over the painting to your corporation, Ms _Smith_, that does not worry me. All I ask is to work with you."

Sydney couldn't believe this, at all. Sark, who worked on and off for KGB, sometimes SD-6 – all the bad guys, actually wanted to work with someone else … and co-operate? This couldn't be good. He must be planning something. Sark would not do this – he was an evil, English … very attractive man.

"Please, Ms Smith?" his baby blue eyes begged Sydney. She noticed his lower lip cocked to one side when he talked.

She watched his mouth instead of looking into his eyes. "Why do you want to help me? Why?"

He sighed and looked down at his feet, before looking up again. "This is not the time, nor place," he signified to the toilet door, "for me to tell you. I believe there is a private room upstairs …"

Sydney laughed out loud. "You think I would want to … with you? What are you, mad?"

"I can only hope Annabelle." he said earnestly.

Sydney raised an eyebrow in surprise and bewilderment before looking down at the bottom of her dress. She lifted up the hem all the way to above her knee, where a small, silver gun sat, tied to her leg. She unhooked it from the rope and checked for bullets. When she was satisfied she met Sark's eyes again.

"Sure."

Sydney walked hand in hand with Mr. Sark all the way to a room two floors up. She assured herself they were only holding hands to keep in character, but something inside her didn't really believe her.

When they reached the door, Sark let go off her hand and reached into his pocket until his hand enclosed around a key. He pulled it out and inserted it into the keyhole. The door opened to reveal a lavishly furnished room. There was a double bed in a corner, a bathroom to the right, a veranda, mini-bar … this room was like a small home.

"Very nice." Sydney said.

Once they had both entered, Sark turned and closed the door behind them.

"You know if you try anything, I'll kick your ass." she said.

He smiled his sweet smile. "Of course. Now, please have a seat." He raised his hand to a comfy looking leather couch. Sydney walked over to it and sat down, it was indeed comfy. Sark sat beside her and turned to face her.

"Tell me. Why do you really want to help me?"

Sark looked down at his feet awkwardly. That was odd; Sark was always such a cocky bastard.

"Out of the kindness of my heart, Ms Bristow."

"You don't have a heart – or any trace of kindness in you, Sark." Sydney reminded him.

He looked hurt. "Some think so." he said slowly.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Now, please tell me, what is your plan? That is considering Mr. Sloane is intelligent enough to ensure that his agents know what they have to do."

Sydney felt no offence at Sark's shot at Sloane; she hated the guy's guts.

"I will firstly gas the room with a sleeping agentwhich will be deposited to the dining hall through the air vents. Then I was planning on shutting out the power, turning off all the cameras and scrambling the access code to the door so I can get to the painting. After that, running away madly into the black van where Marshall is now most likely freaking out about being hijacked."

"Interesting. Clever. Very. What would you like me to do?"

"I'm not sure about this, Sark. I mean …" it hit her like a rock. "Do you know who Lauren Reed is?"

"No. But I can find out, if you wish."

"Find out anything you can on Lauren Reed. Previous work, sightings, plane flights – anything. Give it to me as soon as you can and we can work together on this mission."

Sark smiled. "It's a done deal, Ms Bristow."

"Still, I don't know why you're being so nice to me. What are you hiding?"

It triggered something in his face. His eyes glazed over, he looked guilty. Sydney couldn't believe it, possibly the best agent she knew, and he was showing a sign of weakness. He mumbled something about getting back at the CIA.

"What?" Sydney snapped back. Did he know about her being a double agent?

"They are apparently here too, Sydney. And, frankly, I'll do anything to shut down those goody two shoes." he lied.

Sydney sighed. "Ok. But if you tell anyone about this Sark, I mean anyone …"

"Of course, Ms Bristow, client confidentiality."

There was the cockiness again.

As long as he worked with Sydney, he shouldn't hurt any CIA agents. _Well, it wouldn't hurt if he injured Lauren … _Sydney thought.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

Sydney nodded, coming out of her daze. Out of her handbag she grabbed the bottle of gas. A murky green mist floated around within the tube.

Sydney moved a chair from a desk near the window and placed it directly under the vent. She then stepped on to it, opened the air vent and lifted herself into the vent.

"You look up my dress and I'll kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it Ms Bristow."

Sydney crawled through the squashy air vent as quietly as possible. She hoped no one could hear her thudding around in the roof; it would be a simple sign someone was trying to get the painting.

What the hell was she thinking, working with Sark? He was probably going to steal the painting for the KGB in the end anyway. Why had she told him yes? After all he had done to her?

A bullet flew through the air vent and missed Sydney's foot by a centimetre. They knew she was here – she had no choice. When she had reached the vent above the hall, she unfolded a gas mask Marshall had miraculously fitted into her small clutch and pulled it on. She raised the gas can, opened it and dropped it into the room, with success. Sydney turned around back to the room where Sark was quietly waiting for her signal by the door, moving as quickly as she could. Bullets sprayed around her. A sharp pain shot through her thigh. She turned and saw blood pumping out of it – she has been shot. Once she had jumped down from the vent and had heart sudden thuds on the floor below them, she signalled to Sark while she pressed her diamond ring to turn all the security cameras off. Darkness surrounded her suddenly. She reached for her leg and felt the searing pain she had felt before. Tough luck, she would have to live with it for the next hour or so.

She pushed in the pearl on her handbag and heard a click. Darkness. She reached for a torch Sark had bought with him. She turned it on just in time to see Sark jump from the railing – he was heading for the painting, She ran for the staircase as fast as she could with a wounded thigh and grabbed a curtain draped fancily over a coffee table. She hastily wrapped it around the rail twice before taking a giant leap. She felt the air rush past her until she fell, sprawled on the dance floor. She grinded her teeth in agony, she had landed oddly on her wounded leg.

She was going to be caught, like this.


	7. Just Like Old Times

DISCLAIMER: Fine, I don't own Alias. J.J. does. There, I said it:(

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapters so cute. Well, I like it. Yet intriguing, look out for some _very _interesting quotes and actions ...

Changed For You

Chapter Seven

A warm hand pulled her up. "Sydney, we need to hurry!" Sark's voice said urgently. She winced as she tried to walk. She handed him her clutch. She heard him run over to the painting. The thought hit her – she had to take photos of the script for the CIA. But how could she, with Sark there? She reached for her ear and clicked a button.

"Marshall! Marshall?" she cried.

"Sid! You ok, you got it?"

"I've," she paused, taking a deep breath. "I've been shot in the leg. I don't think I am going to be able to make it …"

Marshall panicked. "We'll send a crew in. Wait, just stay where-"

She dragged herself over to the glass frame and heard Sark tapping on it. "The feather, press the feather!"

"What?" Marshall said. "Sid, I think you are suffering illusions. Just lay down, try not to freak out …"

The frame suddenly opened, Sydney heard the buzzing noise it made, leaving the painting unveiled. Sydney leaned in and grabbed it, but collapsed on the floor inside the frame. Her leg – she was losing too much blood.

"Sydney!" Sark said, as if he cared about her. He jumped through the frame and reached for her, dragging her on the floor with the painting in tow. The glass frame zoomed shut. Eleven seconds were up. Within a minute at the most, the power would come back on.

"Sydney? Who was that? Sid!" Marshall shouted into the earpiece. Sydney reached for her earpiece and clicked it off.

"Hurry. Go. I'll take the painting." Sydney whispered, it hurt to talk … just like in her dream …

Sark stayed where he was. "No, you need to get out," he reached to carry her out.

"No!" Sydney hit him in the arm as hard as she could. "Get out! Go! They can't see us!" She reached for her brooch. Turning over the painting, she ripped it apart. Sark was blinded, "Sydney, what are you doing?"

In the darkness, she grabbed the script, imbedded in the painting and held it from what she hoped was a reasonable distance from the papers.

She heard Sark sigh softly, "Ah,"

She clicked the diamond on the brooch and heard a snap noise. She did this every time she reached for a different piece of paper.

Forty seconds later, the brooch slipped out of her hands. Sark grabbed it and slipped it into his pocket as he reached for the script and carried Sydney in his arms, through the back entrance, running as fast as he could. Just as he stepped outside, Sydney slipped into unconsciousness.

"I guess this is it. I'll contact you when I have information on Lauren Reed. It's been great working with you Ms Bristow. I hope we can do it again sometime." said Sark to the unconscious Sydney as he lay her down outside SD-6's black van and hurried off into the distance. Marshall opened up the door and saw Sark turning away. He looked down at Sydney.

"Sid!" he cried, reaching for her. He checked her pulse – it was slow.

Sark turned and saw Sydney lying there, helpless.

"Just like the old days," he whispered sadly.

Did you get the hints? Post any you found interesting in the reviews section. Review, please!

Nicole and Annabelle xx


	8. Falling? For him? Never!

Sorry I'm late, I sort of slept in," said Sydney when she arrived at the SD-6 conference room the next morning.

"That's ok Sydney; you deserve a sleep in once in a while." Sloane said. Sydney looked around the conference room and gasped. "Sydney this is Mr Sark, he will be working with us and helping us find information on Rambaldi."

Sloane informed Sydney as she sat down. She looked at him. He glared back at her, his bottom lip esquire. _If he tells_, Sydney thought to herself, _I'll kill him. Sloane or Vaughn can't find out about this. _

The only trouble was, Marshall already did. Sydney looked over at him. He was sitting next to Sark, but Sydney had the distinct impression that he was leaning towards Sloane for more reasons then him being his boss. She noticed him peering at Sark out of the corner of his eye in a paranoid way. Marshall was terrified of Sark. Sydney recalled there first meeting where Marshall had said, "Please don't kill me." She smiled to herself.

"Now, you are fully recovered from the bullet wound, aren't you Sydney?" Sloane asked.

"Yes," Sydney nodded. "It's healed up fine."

Sloane smiled. "Good. Marshall took good care of you, getting you out of the building like that. He might just be going on more missions with you. The Rambaldi script we uncovered as assisted us a lot, thankyou, again Sydney and Marshall."

Marshall eyed Sark carefully. Sark ignored him.

After the meeting was over, a mere conference, introducing Sark to the various SD-6 operatives, Sydney dragged Sark by the arm into an empty office, making sure no one was looking. Sark was smiling by the time Sydney spoke.

"You have something of mine. The brooch. You took it, give it back. It is very … sentimental to me. Also, what are you doing here Sark, you work for the KGB, remember?" she inquired. "And why are you smiling?" Sydney said in a worried tone. Before she could speak again though, Sark pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The weird thing was Sydney didn't pull back. Sydney was enjoying it. They finally pulled away after a minute or so, leaving them gasping for air.

"What … why did you do that?" Sydney said, angry.

"I wanted to." Sark said, looking down at his feet again – all the cockiness disappeared out of him for the moment.

"I forgot what I was going to say …" Sydney said, trailing her thoughts. She unconsciously wiped her mouth while doing so.

"Oh! Thankyou, Ms Bristow, I know my kisses are appreciated."

Sydney stopped and looked at him. He indicated to her hand. She pulled it down to her side instantly. "I didn't realise, sorry. I didn't mean to …"

"Now, this brooch …" he reached for his pocket and pulled it out and handed it to her. "It seems very heavy for a brooch. Like there was something else hidden in it."

Sydney looked at him cautiously. Had he worked it out?

He looked back at her and said simply, "Well, when you remember what you were going to tell me, contact me. Now, I better go before Sloane gets suspicious. Oh, I nearly forgot. Sydney, would you be interested in going out one night. I know a very good restaurant in town and I would love for you to accompany me one night. Think about it. Avoir Ms Bristow." Sark smiled as he walked away, leaving Sydney feeling worried and nervous. Her secret wasn't safe.

But, if this was any consolation, Sark had kissed her. And asked her out.

"Why are all the bad guys such good kissers?" Sydney whispered to herself as she walked out of the empty office.

She didn't feel guilty at all about kissing Sark, even if he was the man that knew about her secret. He was a very dangerous man indeed to know something that big.

Yet, somewhere, deep inside Sydney … she was falling for him. A date with the enemy? What could've sounded more appealing?


	9. Damn Technology

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alias.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You don't get the hints? Well maybe I'm the slow one! LOL! Ok, the first chappie, the dream scene was very important. Also, this quote

_'"You don't have a heart – or any trace of kindness in you, Sark." Sydney reminded him. _

_"Some think so ..." _

_What was that supposed to mean?' _

Hmmm ... what does it mean indeed?

Also, Sark still has the brooch. With the CIA pics on it. Who knows if he worked out how to view them and knows Sydney's a double agent?

Short chappie dudes, but important. please review I love to hear from you :)

Changed For You

Chapter Nine

Sydney walked through the CIA's front doors cautiously. She had thought about what Sark had told her back at the SD-6 building and took it very seriously. If he knew … God.

She saw Vaughn crouched over a desk, writing something down on a piece of paper quickly.

"Hey," she said.

He turned and smiled, "Hi! How was the mission?"

Sydney paused, looking at the ground. When she looked back up at his eye level she said, "Smooth. Real smooth."

Liar.

"Just what I like to hear. I think Weiss and Kendall are –"

"Sydney! Right on time for the meeting I see!" Kendall told her as he walked up to her, Weiss behind him.

"Meeting? There's a meeting?"

"Sydney, this is the CIA. There's always a meeting." Vaughn said, grinning goofily.

A moment later, Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Kendall and the CIA's op-tech guy were sitting in the briefing room. Kendall stood up at the front of the room and handed out copies of some dark blurry images.

"Here are the pictures Sydney managed to take on her recent mission to London of the Rambaldi manuscript. Dave," he signified to the op-tech guy, "is still working on lightening the images but they should be done in a few hours."

"Actually, Mr. Kendall," Dave interrupted, pulling out a piece of paper from a file that lay infront of him, "Here is one that I already did."

Kendall looked up and reached for it. "Oh great." He eyed it over and raised an eyebrow.

"Sydney, take a look at this."

She tensed. "Uh, ok." She mumbled as she reached for the paper.

The picture was taken at a random angle, and only managed to get half of that script page in the picture. But, in the rest of the picture, a blonde man's head is clearly visible.

Sark.

"Who's that Sydney? Was there anyone else there?"

"Everyone was asleep. From the gas. I don't know who that was. Maybe someone woke up when I was taking that picture? Actually yeah, I think someone did. Yeah, I had to spray them with some more gas."

Liar, liar pants on fire.

Kendall eyed her sceptically. "Really?" he asked.

Sydney nodded.

Vaughn looked at the picture over Sydney's shoulder. "Hey, you know who that reminds me of?"

Sydney's heart stopped.

"Sark."


	10. The Revelation

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Alias, our idol, J.J does :P

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoa. Big chapter. And not just in the long sense either, sorry this has taken a while to update, but I have been thinking of how to explain this meaningful chapter! Oh and go read the last chapter, or maybe its the one before it, where Sark and Sydney kiss, because I edited a few things. Um ... yeah, emotional chapter. I have tried to write it as well as I can do yeah ... ok then review people! Oh and a little bit of swearing in this chappie so beware!

"Sark!" Sydney blurted out a little too loudly. "Why do you think its Sark?"

"The guys hair is cut the same way Sark's is, his wearing a suit very similar to the ones Sark has made his trademark and … well, Sydney, the resemblance is uncanny."

"Vaughn, you've gone crazy. I mean, Sark! On a mission, with me? No way!"

Oh, yes way.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Let me take a look," he reached for the paper and eyed it sceptically. Sydney looked over at Kendall to see him staring at her, suspicion in his eyes.

"Sydney, you are sure Sark was not there? You didn't see him?"

Sydney looked him in the eye. "No." she lied.

Weiss handed the paper back to Sydney and said quietly, "The guy does look like him though."

Sydney's high heels made clanking noises on the hard concrete floor as she walked over to her car in the CIA car park. She opened her car door and hopped in. She fumbled around in her bag until she found the paper with the picture of Sark in it. She angrily ripped it in half and threw it to the back of the car.

Why was she lying for him? Well yeah, she needed to protect herself, the CIA couldn't find out she is working for one of their enemies other than SD-6. But why was she lying for _him_? Something inside her told her she was lying to keep Sark safe, rather than herself.

Life was so damn confusing at times.

Sydney turned on the engine and started driving out of the car park when her phone started ringing. It was Marshall's number.

"Hi Marshall. What's up?"

"Meet me at the oil reserve in ten minutes." He hanged up.

The oil reserve? That's where Sydney and her Dad would meet because it was the only place close enough where they couldn't be heard, why in the world did Marshall want to meet there?

Oh. Marshall new. He saw Sark that night.

"Uh oh." Sydney mumbled as she began to drive to the oil reserve, her heart pounding.

When she arrived, Marshall was already there, sitting in his car the door open. He walked over to Sydney's car briskly, very un-Marshall like and jumped into the seat across from Sydney.

"Why?" he asked, looking her in the eye. "I can't lie for you Sydney. I can't lose this job …"

"I know, I know Marshall." she said quickly.

"Why did you do it?" he said quickly, "Why did you let him take you to our car, why didn't you stop him?"

Sydney's eyes prickled. "I don't know …"

"Sort it out. 'Fess up. Kill Sark, I don't really care, just do something, because Sloane will know I am acting weird …" he paused, "-er than normal and he'll get it out of me. I don't want to hurt you Sydney or get you in trouble, but what I saw, that's big. Sloane doesn't know. And if he doesn't know, then we shouldn't know either, but I do know and that's not good." He took a deep breath and looked out the window.

"Don't get messed up with him, Sydney. You can't trust him. He'll play games with you, act like your friend, but at the end of the day Sydney, his a killer. A murderer of innocent people."

A tear fell down Sydney's cheek. She sniffled. "I'm an idiot. He was nice and I needed help on this mission, I couldn't do it myself and his so …"

So what?

Sydney started crying uncontrollably. Why was she letting him do this to her? How stupid was she?

"You had a dream, didn't you?" Marshall asked.

"Wh-what?" Sydney stuttered. How did he know? About that weird dream, with her being tied up and a voice …

"Sloane asked me to do some research into dream mythology for a Rambaldi piece he is planning to get and I got … This is going to sound stupid, but I found a prophecy. Like the one with the picture of you on it, the Rambaldi one? But this one said, it said you will be having a dream that will haunt you …the one you suddenly trust will be the culprit of your loss. That's what it said. I don't know if I should believe it, but I've seen this kind've thing before and …"

Sydney gulped. "Oh God." she whispered so quietly. "My loss. Trust. That voice. My God. Marshall," she looked at him, "it was him. He took me. Sark took me for those two years I was missing. That bastard took me."

It all came to her. That's why he wanted to help her, that's why he was being so much nicer, that's why his cockiness seemed to disappear … it was all guilt.

Marshall's eyes widened. "Sydney …"

"That BASTARD!" Sydney screamed hitting the car wheel hard. Over and over she slammed it, "He stole me away … from my family," she hit the wheel, "my friends, he took a part of my life I will never get back. I'll kill him. I'll kill that son of a bitch!" she broke down, sobbing. Marshall hugged her warmly.

"Sid, oh don't cry. Sid, don't …"

He will pay. That bastard will pay.

A/N: Like? Hit that cord with you now? Do you want to kill Sark? No! You can't! Hehe, REVIEW PEEPS! Nicole and Annabelle xx


	11. Then, It Will Heal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alias.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So so so so so so so soooo sorry I took so long to update! Shame on me! Please still read the fanfic because I will be continuing with it no matter how long it takes! OK, thanks :)

Changed

Chapter Eleven

She hadn't slept a wink that night. She didn't expect to. After what had just happened, she didn't expect anything. She was still in shock.

Sydney lay on the couch tears running down her face silently. The betrayal she had just suffered was nothing she had ever encountered before. How cold was Sark? Did he not have any kind of human bone in his body?

The poor, poor man. She pitied him, while disgusted with herself. How could she have let this happen to her? She was not a weak person, but for this to happen, maybe it was a sign. Maybe Sydney didn't deserve to be on this earth.

Sydney got up, ghostly like and made her way to the bathroom. She pulled her top up and looked at her stomach in the mirror. She traced the outline of the scar that had appeared on her body after her missing two years. She couldn't imagine what he had done to her for it to appear there. The sight of it made her want to be sick. He had touched her. Sydney pulled her top down savagely and punched the mirror. She screamed. Again and again she screamed until her voice became hoarse. She gagged and turned to open the tap, to have a sip of water when she noticed her hands. Everything was in slow motion. She felt the stinging of pain on her palms, which were covered in red blood. She paused looking at them.

How she felt on the inside was coming out. She didn't put her hands under the tap but just left them there, limp in front of her as she stared at them. The blood came out onto the floor, droplets sprinkling the bathroom tiles but she left it.

It needed to all come out. Then, it would heal.

Three weeks later, the phone rang. Sydney reached for it with her bandaged hands. They were healing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Sid? It sounds like you. The lady said room 147. Is this Sydney Bristow? It's me, Vaughn."

"Hi Vaughn. Yeah, its me."

"How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm … I'm healing."

"Good to hear, Sid. We all miss you so much down here. Just thought I'd ring on my lunch break, see how you were going. Oh, hang on. Hey guys, say hi to Sid!" Vaughn paused for a second, then:

"HI SYDNEY!" rang shrilly though her hospital room.

Sydney giggled, she felt better than she had in weeks.

"Thanks guys!" she said into the phone, smiling.

"That was Weiss, Kendall, Dave, your dad and hey even that security guard over there. Hi security guard. They all miss you, Sid." he paused, "So, hows Sloane dealing with the … ordeal. Does he buy the lamp-on-fire-thing?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. He insisted I got to an SD-6 hospital but I really couldn't deal with that. So I came here. Living life like a normal person."

"Good! Good. So, you ready for some visitors? I was thinking of coming over tonight? We need to …" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "talk."

She was ready.

"Yeah that would be great. Visiting hours are from five til eight."

"I'll be there, Sid. See you soon."

"Thanks. Bye."

A/N: Review please!


	12. Flashbacks

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alias.

A/N: Again with the long update! I'm sorry but I've been busy, with holidays and all lol. So anyway, read and review please! And no, this is not SV, it is still very much sarkney!

Changed For You

Chapter Twelve

"Who is this Marshall guy anyway? How do you know his not messing with you, that Sloane has put him up to it? This could be a trap, Sid."

"No," she said dismissively. "He wouldn't do that. Yeah, he may work for SD-6, but he doesn't know there the bad guys. Marshall wouldn't do that to me."

"Well anyway, what the hell was with you Sid, letting Sark help you? Do you know Kendall was so suspicious of you he was going to have you followed? It was because of me that I convinced him not to! Why did you let Sark even get close to you? He could've killed you!"

"Why? I don't know. But don't you think I regret it, Vaughn? I do! Ok! I hate him and if I ever set eyes on him again I will kill him. I never thought I would meet someone that cold, even in this industry."

"I warned you. We all warned you about him, Sid. Didn't you realise how many people he has killed in this way? He befriends them, tells them what they want to hear. He messes with you, then he goes in for the kill. He's a sad guy. But its still no excuse."

"I'm sorry Vaughn! I was stupid, ok? I was an idiot."

Vaughn's face softened. "I'm sorry. What the hell am I doing, lecturing you when you've taught me nearly everything I know. Its your life, your choices. I better go now anyway," he said glancing at his watch, "Lauren will be waiting."

"Lauren?" Sydney said. She thought of what Sa-, _he_, had told her. Should she tell Vaughn that his wife was betraying him?

He smiled at Sydney. He looked so happy. "You know, she's got this thing now, where all she talks about is our future together. She's chosen out kid's names, Sid. For, like, us to have."

Sydney laughed quietly, "Really? What names?"

"Oh, I don't know. Autumn for a girl and Jarred for a guy."

Sydney faked a smile; she personally thought these names were hideous. "Gorgeous."

"And hey," he said standing up, "don't you dare make contact with Sloane before your out of here. Its too dangerous, ok?"

"Yeah, I know. I'll just sit here and plan ways to kill Sark."

Vaughn gritted his teeth. "Let me in on the plan when you think of it. I'll help you kill that bastard."

As Vaughn walked out of her hospital room, Sydney closed her eyes. She was so tired.

_She held the gun high, looking down the barrel aiming between his eyes. _

"_You think you can kill me?"  
"Sure." she said, "Haven't you heard of me? I kill for a living. And just to let you know, I'm pretty good at it." She pulled the trigger, but someone grabbed her from behind tilting her aim. She heard the sound of the bullet bounce against the wall and a second later it plunged into her arm. She screamed in agony as the man continued to pull her arm back. The man she was trying to kill just seconds ago stood in front of her and kicked her in the stomach. Repeatedly, she was kicked and after a while she grew numb to the feeling. It was then that she heard him, "Strip her." She fell into a sea of unconsciousness as he punched her in the face. _

_She was sitting in a darkened room. She tensed as someone began stroking her hair. "Hush," the male's voice said, "Hush my sweet Sydney." _

_The room was cold and she shivered, she felt blood trickle down her cheek and into her mouth. She tried to move her arms but found she was chained to a chair. The heavy steal chains dug into her wrists. She winced. _

"_Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" she muttered quietly, it hurt her throat to talk loudly._

"_I am so sorry. Soon, my love, soon you will learn. Soon it will all become clear."_

"_Where am I?" she said through gritted teeth. The pain was beginning to be too much._

"_Sydney, I am not her to hurt you. I am here to save you. I don't know what they have done to you, but you must not let them know, ever, that I took you."_

"_Help me," she whispered desperately. "Help me Sark."_

Sydney awoke, sweating. She opened her eyes. It couldn't be.

A/N: Read and review. Thoughts on the flashback? What do you think it means?


	13. Murder?

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Alias, wish I did.

A/N: Hello hello! Ok, people are confused so let me clear everything out. First - timeline. This fanfic is set when Sydney is still a double agent with SD-6, Lauren is around and married to Vaughn, and Sydney has already been missing for two years. So basically every storyline rolled into one lol.

This is a SARKNEY story and not at all S/V! Yes Vaughn is annoying but I don't like him so that is how he will be. Now review or I shall not write. Please.Thankyou. Ok.

Chapter Sixteen

Changed For You

Sydney arrives home to an empty house, her suitcase full of medication her doctors insisted she take. She walked to her room and began unpacking her clothes back into her wardrobe. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sid, its Marshall."

"Hi! How are you?"

"Fine, fine. More importantly how are you? Are you ok? Does it hurt to pick up the phone? If it does, you know, just tell me, I'll hang up."

"My hands are pretty much fine now, Marshall." She said smiling.

"Oh, right. That's why they let you out, huh. Ok. Great. Well, anyway, I was thinking of coming around I haven't seen you around the office in so long, it gets a little lonely. Well sure, Dixon's a nice enough guy but his not there all the time and Sloane just scares me, you know? Major scare factor. Anyway, yeah, is that ok with you? Me coming over I mean?"

"It sounds great! Hey, we can get pizza."

"Pizza sounds great, Sid. See you soon. Over and out."

"Bye, Marshall!" She reached the bottom of her suitcase where her toothbrush and toiletries were.

She headed for the bathroom with the items in her hand. As she turned the knob her heart froze. She had forgotten this. Her blood lay dry on the floor, a reminder of what she had done to herself. What he had made her done.

"Sydney." She turned, dropping her toothbrush on the floor and onto the blood.

Sark stood in front of her, she noticed the gun in his hand.

"How did you get in?" She said as calmly as she could.

"I need to explain myself, I need to tell you what happened Sydney."

She did the only thing she could do – hit him. She swung her arm and felt her knuckles connect with his cheekbone. He stepped back, leaning against the wall. She ran towards him and punched him again. He fell to the floor, his nose bleeding. As she went to hit him again he kicked her with his leg in her stomach. She fell back into the bathroom. Recovering, she ran again at him. She kicked the gun out of his hand and reached for it. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Sydney around the neck, holding her against the wall.

"Sydney, stop! Listen to me."

She kneed him in the groin and reached again for the gun, this time succeeding. She held it high in her hands, pointing at his chest.

"You're doing things to me, I know you are. You're playing with my mind. I'm having dreams, of things I don't remember, and it's all because of you. Leave me alone."

She pulled the trigger.


	14. Aftermath

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alias, my God, JJ does. Congrats on the Emmies too by the way JJ!

A/N: I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter, I could've done it a lot of different ways but I decided on this. Sark does bring out the worst in Sydney anyway.

CHANGED FOR YOU

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sydney Bristow had a flighting suspicion she had done the wrong thing. By the look on his face, and the look on hers reflected in the mirror. Horror. That was it.

He gasped, holding his hands to the wound. A red twinge of blood escaped from his chest. Sydney stood, grounded. His face twisted in pain.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she realised she had no idea what exactly you do say in a situation like this. Doctors, that's what she needed. That's what _he _needed.

She couldn't call Sloane, and she definitely couldn't call Vaughn. Who was left? No one. She was alone, and it always seemed to hit her at the worst times.

Again, he looked at her. She saw his eyes blink faintly as he slowly began to slide down the wall. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, the blood lying in a puddle around him.

A knock sounded at the door. Marshall.

She turned her back on him and walked to the door, pulling it open she entered her spy mode. She smiled at Marshall.

"Hey Sid."

"Hi. You know what, I feel like going out. Is that ok?"

"Out? Oh, ok sure."

She smiled at him, "Great. Just let me get my coat."

She turned on Marshall and headed back to the bathroom, picking up her coat off the hanger. As she turned back in the direction of the door, she saw him staring at her, his eyes glazed every so slightly with death.

Sydney Bristow took one deep breath, and walked back to Marshall. She hated the person she had become, but it needed to happen.

He would be dead by the time she got back. And if he wasn't, he would be when she was done with him.

A/N: Don't like the new Sydney? I agree. Scary stuff.

READ AND REVIEW :)


	15. Changed For You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alias.

A/N: Here we are - the end! Some of you might think its rushed, but its not. This is how I wanted to end it. Look out for a new fanfic by me, we were inspired by something we saw on the E! News Channel ...

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Marshall said his goodbyes and turned back to his car. She sighed. They had talked for hours; she had explained everything to him, making him understand. He had told her as much as he knew about Rambaldi, which wasn't really anything she didn't know, but at least he had told her. The whole time though she just sat there, looking past Marshall, out to the sea. The restaurant they had gone to had sea views and Sydney purposely chose to sit outside for this very reason. If she looked out at the sea, it made her problems feel smaller and insignificant. But when she got home, she realised this wasn't necessarily the case.

He was still there, slumped over, taking short sharp breaths.

"I thought you would be dead by now."

"You thought wrong."

"I shot you in the chest."

"The KGB lends its spies body armour."

She grimaced. "You looked close to death before I left."

"Unfortunately, the body armour isn't that strong. You shoot well. He trained you well."

"If you are referring to Sloane…"

"I am not. I am referring to Chambers. Head of the Covenant. He took you Sydney, well, no, I took you. But he trained you. He made you Julia Thorne."

"Shut up!" she ran over to him and punched him.

"Sydney, I know you have been having dreams. It is coming back to you, I know it is. He trained you to become an assassin. For those two years Sydney, we killed. Together."

"Shut up," she repeated.

"We were unstoppable. But then they started doing things to you, things that I don't think they should've. Your little stint in the hospital recently was a result, I am sure."

Her hand went to the scar on her stomach.

"I wasn't about to let them do that to my Julia. So, as they had you chained up in one of those dungeons they called "recovery rooms" I took you back to Hong Kong. I figured you would know where to go from there."

Suddenly, without Sydney even realising, tears fell down her cheeks. She started to gulp in breaths as she began sobbing uncontrollably. All the pieces fit. Finally, they all fit.

"I love you Sydney. I always have."

She looked up at him, staring at her, slumped up against the wall blood all around him. What had she done?

"I've changed for you. I'm an honest man."

She ran over to him.

"Sark." she said, crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hush." he said, hugging her. "Hush my sweet Sydney."

Things changed after that. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone about her and Sark. Not yet anyway. Marshall always was suspicious, but he kept it to himself. Lauren still remained a part of Vaughn's life, but Sydney was planning on telling him about her double agent ways soon enough. All she needed was the perfect time.  
As of yet, Rambaldi hadn't shed any new light on anything else about Sydney's life – but hey, he had been right about Sark.

Sark had changed for her.


End file.
